Light and Darkness
by Renogami
Summary: A new Ashikabi, one that has something sealed in him, has joined a game made by a madman. With his old family gone, he'll do whatever he can to protect his new one. Will he succeed, or will he succumb to his own darkness? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I decided to get this thing out of my mind since it's been plaguing my mind for a few days now so I decided to just up and do it~! Though this is still my first story for Sekirei so I'm not really sure about how it'll turn out~!**

 **By the way, no Minato will be in this fic, he'll be replaced by my OC.**

 **Disclaimer: Sekirei belongs to someone else! I only own my OC!**

* * *

Light and Darkness

Prologue

 _Some say that each human being is different from another. Each of them unique in their own way. Some have light in their heart, and some have darkness. The choice is yours._

 _You either choose Light to protect all those you care about or,_

 _You choose Darkness to eliminate all those that stand in your way, no matter what the cost._

 _But no matter the choice you make, there will always be a little darkness in your heart. That is an unescapable truth that we deny. Because Darkness is sometimes needed to make the world function, that is a fact._

 _Even with this revelation, do still think the world would be better off without Darkness? Are the people you love worth fighting for? Will you stand up even if you were beaten over and over again, just to protect someone you care for?_

 _The answer to all of this will one day come to you, whether you like it or not…_

 _Now then, what is your choice? Will it be Light or Darkness? Or maybe, you'd choose both…_

 _ **(Unknown Area)**_

"Oi, are you sure we should be doing this?" A man in a lab coat says nervously as he looks at the form of the young boy crying in front of them. The boy was at the age of five, has silver hair and crimson red eyes.

"Of course! We were ordered to do this!" Another man shouted beside the former. "Besides, if we don't, they'll kill us and hire someone else to do the job!"

"… Fine, I'll extract the blood from the girl then we'll transfer it to the boy." The first man sighed in defeat and began walking to one of the two girls that look to be the same age as the boy. One with the number 87 and the other with the number 88.

"I still can't believe were doing this…" The same man sighed out again after taking some blood from the young girl with the number 88, and injected it to the boy.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Noisy kid… Well, at least we can now begin our experiments on the girl-"

 **[ALERT! INTRUDERS! ALERT! INTRUDERS! HIGHLY DANGEROUS! ALL UNITS INTERCEPT!]**

"W-What!? What happened!?" The man shouted in shock. "I knew we shouldn't have done this! I'm out of here!" And all the scientist ran away with him, leaving the three children alone.

 _ **(A Few Minutes Earlier) *Yume's P.O.V***_

"… _Your mission today is to save Sekirei no. 88 and no. 87 along with a boy they seemed to have kidnapped for experimentations. The boy might be connected to why they took those two Sekirei._ " The President, Minaka Hiroto's voice said from the ear piece.

"Hai!" I, Sekirei no. 8, Yume, responded as my partner, Sekirei no. 4, Karasuba, just looked at our destination with a sadistic smile.

"Let's just go already." She responded as we began to run towards the enemy base. I won't let them harm those two little birds!

… Once we got near enough, guards tried to intercept us, but…

"W-What are you!? GAH!"

"S-Stay back! S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! GAAAH!"

"Hahaha! Come on, at least give me a challenge!"

Sigh, there goes Karasuba's killing spree. But right now, I need to focus on finding our three objectives!

"I'll leave them to you then, Karasuba. I'll go in!"

 _ **(Inside Base)**_

 **[ALERT! INTRUDERS! ALERT! INTRUDERS!]**

"Stop right there!" A group of soldiers tried to stop me but I just kept on walking. "Hey! I said stop! We'll shoot you!" The leader, I suppose, tried to threaten me but I just continued on.

"Alright! Everyone! SHOOT!" The man shouted as they began shooting. Hmph!

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

"H-How!? Guah!"

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

"Last one…"

"Y-You're not h-human! GAH!"

That was easier than expected. Now to save those three... They should be somewhere over there…

 _ **(Laboratory)**_

"Waaah! Uwaaaaahh!" I heard a cry inside one of the rooms and went to investigate it. Once inside, I saw my three objectives. The two little birds with the kidnapped young boy…

I tried to get near them, but a sudden power surge came from the young boy! It's almost feels like that of a Sekirei! I tried to focus on him. I saw his silver hair turn raven black, his crimson red eyes turned and his aura became a bit malicious. But after a few seconds, he returned back to normal.

… What happened? What did they do to this child? Who is he, anyway?

I then saw a file and began reading it… So that's what happened. But right now, I have to take them out of here. Luckily, the two girls are fine, and the boy is sort of fine. Well, mission success, I guess?

 _ **(Outside Base)**_

"Yo, Yume." Karasuba's said as I saw her outside with a mountain of dead bodies behind her. "You took so long that I had to kill all of them. And it looks like all three of them are safe." She said as if she wasn't even bothered by the bodies, which she wasn't.

"Oh? It looks like the boy has some power." She said after feeling the young boy's aura. "Who is this boy?" I then showed her a file about the boy. She read through the file while looking a bit shocked. The she smirked.

"The only name there is Wake, no last name what-so-ever. It seems that he was injected with Sekirei blood, changing his genes a bit, therefor making him half-Sekirei…"

 _ **(Kamikura Island)**_

"So how was the mission?" The President asked after we returned. The President, or better known as Minaka Hiroto, is a slnder and bespectacled man with spiky white hair. His clothes are wrapped around the color white except for his purple tie.

"It went well, all three of them were safe." I started. "But…"

"But?"

"The young boy had a sudden power surge the moment I found him. It seems to be because of the Sekirei blood injected into him. The other two are fine, nothing seems to be wrong with them, according to Takami-san." I explained on what I know and handed the files over to him.

"I think that the boy's interesting. I might have some fun with him in the future~!" I feel sorry for the boy now that Karasuba has her eyes on him…

"But I have a question." The President said as we looked at him. "Is the boy still able to be an Ashikabi?"

"Takami-san said that it was still possible for him to wing a Sekirei, but he's not like a normal human anymore. He has the strength and agility of a Sekirei, but not the ability to be winged." I relayed what Takami-san told me earlier.

"Hahaha! A new twist in the game, huh? This is definitely the work of the Gods at hand!" The President laughed gleefully as he heard thin information. "Now, you two are free to go. But please send in Takami-kun before you go."

 _ **(A Little Time Skip) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

"What do you want, Minaka?" An angry voice of a woman with grey hair said as she entered Minaka's office. This was Sahashi Takami, one of the important figures in the organization. "I still have to see what's wrong with the boy, so you better make this quick."

"Oh, but what I'm going to tell you concerns the boy." Minaka started. "I would like for you to take care of the boy with your family." He continued with his goofy smile.

"What!? And why would I want to do something like that!?" Takami retorted angrily as she glared at Minaka.

"Because, if you don't, I'll be forced to have him experimented on until I can figure out what happened to him. I'll leave it to your choice." Minaka explained, still with his goofy smile, further irritating the woman in front of him.

"…. Fine. It would be better thanif he was with me than some lab rat for you. But if I do this, you better make sure that he and my daughter don't join this stupid game of yours. If I am to raise him as my own, then I don't want him to be involved with any of this!" Takami agreed angrily.

"Hahaha! Only the Gods can tell whether he joins this game or not!" Minaka laughed. "You shall bring him with you tomorrow, so be prepared."

And with that, Takami left the laughing madman to himself to pack up for the trip, making sure to call her family later to tell them of her arrival and for the new addition

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

W-Where am I? All I can remember was a fire burning and people with guns shooting my parents before taking me away. I remember being strapped onto some bed with two girls the same age as me while a man injected me with something. I-I can't remember anything other than that…

"Ngh…" I looked around for a while and spotted my favorite black jacket, the one I wore before the incident, still fixed, which made me sigh in relief.

"Oh, good, you're awake." I heard a woman's voice say as I turned to look at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Takami Sahashi, and I'll be the one to take care of you from now on." She said with a small smile.

"N-Nice t-to meet y-you, Takami-san, I-I'm W-Wake." I introduced myself. "W-Where a-am I, T-Takami-san?" I asked a bit nervously as I looked around the room I was in. It looked like one of those hospital rooms.

"You are currently in a medical room." She replied. "But before anything else, do you remember anything that happened?"

"I-I remembered being strapped onto some kind of bed…" She gestures for me to continue. "After t-they i-injected something in me, I-I felt a bit weird for a bit before blacking out. T-The l-last thing I-I saw was a woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, an antenna with warm brown eyes…"

"Ah, it seems you managed to see Yume before you passed out." So that's the name of the person that saved me… Wait!

"T-Takami-san, w-what a-about the two other people with me? I-I mean the two girls with me t-there." I nervously asked as she chuckled a bit.

"They're both fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, even if I don't know them. "Now then, would you like to meet the person who helped you?" I just nod at the question. I want to thank her for saving me.

"Okay, just wait for a while." She replied as I just nodded happily

… A few moments later, the door opens and the woman I described a few minutes ago appeared and entered with a smile on her face.

"Well then, this is Yume, Wake-kun." Takami-san introduced me to her as I smile happily.

"Hello! My name's Wake! T-Thank you for saving me and the others!" I thanked her while bowing my head.

"Hehe, it was no trouble at all. I was happy to help." I just smiled at her answer.

"Wake-kun." Takami-san called my name so I faced her. "I would like to ask if you would like to live with my family since…" She hesitated a bit. I-I guess she read my profile, but…

"I-I w-would l-like t-to… A-And p-please d-don't w-worry about that. I p-promised them that I would always s-smile!" I said with my smile still on my face while they looked a little saddened by it… Hehe, I don't want them to feel sad because of me…

"A-Anyway! W-When will we leave?" I asked, a bit timid again.

"Now."

 _ **(Time Skip-Sahashi Household)**_

"Are you ready to meet your new family?" Takam-san asked me after we arrived at a medium sized house that was colored light blue with a great front yard. We were currently in front of Takami-san's family house with my clothes changing a bit. I am now wearing blue pants, a red T-shirt with my black hoodie jacket opened in the middle. I also wore blue shoes. These clothes (except my jacket) were courtesy of Takami-san!

"Hai!" I replied happily! I can't wait to meet everyone!

"Well come on, then." Takami-san replied with a motherly tone.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"I'm coming~!" A young, feminine voice said from behind the door. The one who opened the door is a girl my age with black hair and blue eyes wearing a pink hoodie jacket almost like my black one.

"Kaa-san! You're home!" The little girl said before noticing me. "Ne ne, is he the surprise, Kaa-san!? My new brother!?" W-Wow, she seems really happy about that.

"Yes Yukari. This is your new brother, Wake Sahashi. Get along with him, okay?" Takami-san said with amusement as the little girl, Yukari I believe, squealed before dragging me off to somewhere.

 _ **(Takami P.O.V)**_

"So he forced you to take care of the boy?" My mother asked me as we both sat at the living room while the two kids ran off to play with each other.

"Yes. At first, I didn't want to, but it was bet that I do, he would only become a lab rat for Minaka if I didn't take him with me." I said seriously before smiling a bit. "The good thing is that he can have a family again and that it looks like Yukari likes having a brother to play with, so it was worth adopting him."

"What will you do if he does join Minaka's crazy game?" I grit my teeth as I answer her.

"We'll just have to hope that he doesn't get involved in it…"

"Ahhhh! Please! I don't want to wear that!" I heard my new son shout out as we saw him running from Yukari who was carrying a… dress?

"Oh come on! You'll look great in it! So please wear it!" Oh now I get it. Haha, Yukari and her weird fetishes again.

"NO!"

"Just this once!"

* * *

 _ **(Huge Time Skip-13 Years Later) *Wake's P.O.V***_

It's been a long time since I joined the Sahashi family. It was fun and everyone accepted me as a part of their family really fast. I was happy that I could have a family again after my real family were killed.

Once I reached eighteen a few weeks ago, I decided that I wanted to study in Tokyo University in the capital, Shinto Teito, for my college years, with Yukari wanting to go on a different one. When I first asked Kaa-san, she was hesitant to let me go there at first before eventually agreeing but with a condition. The condition was, that if I fail the first time, I'll have to go back home.

Luckily, the entrance exam was a bit easier than I expected. And a few weeks later, I passed the exam! Now I just have to tell Kaa-san that I passed and I'll be set!

I began to go to my apartment here to rest up for the day but as I was about to board the train back, my phone rang.

*RING! RING!*

"Hello?" I said as I heard Kaa-san's voice on the other end of the line.

" _Wake, how was the exam?_ " I guess she wants to know if I passed or not.

"Oh, hey, Kaa-san. Just in time, I was just about to call you. Don't worry, I just checked few minutes ago and I passed." I said happily as I boarded the train. I just heard her sigh as the train started moving.

" _I didn't expect you to pass that fast, but congratulations._ " She said as I smiled once more.

"Thanks, Kaa-san. I'll call you again later." I said as I hanged up and looked outside. I saw the tall MBI building as I viewed the city.

MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics, a rapidly growing pharmaceutical company founded by a man named Minaka Hiroto. They already own the tallest building here, so why buy the capital. Their reasons are unknown, I mean, why would a company need a whole city for?

I don't really get it but I guess they have their reasons. I then looked at my reflection and saw my past self before being replaced by the present me. Right now, I wore a blue collared shirt with my newly tailored black hoodie jacket, black pants and red sneakers.

"Better call Yukari." I said to myself as I dialed her number.

" _Wake?_ "

"Hey, Yukari. I just wanted to tell you that I passed my exam. You?" I said and asked at the same time.

" _Congrats, bro! I passed mine, too! And I'll probably come by to visit you soon, so see you unil then!"_

"Cool. See you soon, sis." I said as I hanged up and walked out of the train and exited the station.

I was about to start walking the rest of the way, but…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Where did that scream come from!? I looked around but I saw no one! So where-!?

"Please move out of the way!" Gulp, only way I can of now is up…

"Umph!" Ugh, what hit me…?

"Ow… I knew that was too high to jump from…"

I opened my eyes and saw… White? Why would I-!?

"KYAA!" That was a woman's voice, which means…!

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" I shouted out after I got up and composed myself after s-seeing her… Gah!

"N-No!" I looked at the woman who landed on me and saw someone that looked a lot like Yume-san with bigger… breast. She looked really cute, too. "You were the one who caught me, right? Thank you." She said with a really cute smile…

"N-No n-need to t-hank me. _Plus, I didn't really do anything._ " I said to her while thinking the last part. "My name's Wake Sahashi, you are?"

"Oh! I'm No. 88, Musubi!" So her name's Musubi? But why did she say No. 88? Wait, is she-!?

"!? Watch out!" She suddenly pushed me out of the way as lightning struck at where we were!

"No use running anymore, No. 88!"

"That's right! Now just accept it and fight us!

I looked at where those voices came from and saw two woman that looks exactly the same except for their bust! One was bigger than the other one. And they were both wearing… Dominatrix costumes? Are they both into S and M?

"No! I told that I can't fight until I find my Ashikabi!" Ashi-what? Musubi-san said something like that. What's an Ashikabi?

"You have no choice!" They were both about to shoot another lightning bolt at us but Musubi-san grabbed my hand and ran away! Why's she bringing me along!?

"Wha-!? Get back here!" The one with the bigger bust shouts out but Musubi-san just kept on running!

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Ah, that was a weird dream… It was a dream, right?" I said as I woke up but I felt a weight on my side and looked to see Musubi-san… "Nope, it wasn't a dream..."

"Hmm…" And it looks like she's awake now too. She sat up and rubbed her eyes cutely before looking at me. "Oh, good morning, Wake-san!"

"G-Good m-morning, Musubi-san." I greeted awkwardly as I took in what she was wearing. She was currently only wearing one of my long sleeved button-up shirts and her panties! " _And why are you half naked!?_ " I added in my mind.

"Thank you for letting me stay here again, Wake-san."

"N-No p-problem…" I replied as I beagn to get up as well.

"Oh, and thank you for lending me these panjamas." She said as she tried to undress in front of me! Ahhh!

"Ah! Y-You're g-going toc-change, r-right!? I-I'll w-wait outside!" I shouted out as I bolted straight for the door and waited for her to finish!

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _*huff, huff* W-Why did you drag me with you?" I asked her after we stopped by a river._

" _Oh right! Why did I grab your hand?" She asked herself while I just face palmed. Seriously…_

" _Well… It doesn't matter. I need to ask, are you alright?" I need to make sure she's alright, I mean, she did run a few miles…_

" _No need to worry! I'm fine-"_

 _*THUD!*_

" _Ah, hey! You alright!?" I asked worriedly as I knelt down to check if she'd okay._

 _*GROWL~*_

" _Eh?"_

" _So… Hungry…" So that's why… Hehe…_

 _ **(Wake's Apartment)**_

 _*Munch, munch*_

 _Wow… I never knew a girl can eat this much…_

" _Thanks *munch* for feeding me *munch, munch* Wake-san!" She said in between eating the pile of burgers I bought._

" _No, no. It's my pleasure." I replied normally. After all, my real parents told me to always help anyone in need!-or something along those lines. I just hope the landlord won't find out about this… That guy doesn't let two people stay in the same room…_

" _You've helped me out so much *sob* even going as far as giving me food." She said with sparkling eyes and some tears. She stopped eating and looked at me._

" _Wake-san, we need to talk…"_

" _O-Okay?" I reply as I cleaned up so we could… Talk, I guess?_

 _A few minutes later~_

" _You don't have anywhere else to go!?" I shouted out as she told me this._

" _No I don't…" She then looked at me. "So if it's not too much trouble, could you please let me spend the night here with you, again?"_

" _Huh? Ah, yeah, sure, I guess that'll be okay…" I said a bit nervously._

" _Thanks so much! You saved me once again!"_

" _Oh yeah! Musubi-san, why were you being chased by those two yesterday?" I asked the obvious question. Instead of answering, she just got near me!_

" _You're so kind, wonderful and giving. I hope my Ashikabi would be someone like you." Okay, I think I need to ask what that is. She said it before but I don't understand what it means…_

" _Musubi-san, what's an Ashikabi?" I asked curiously, I'm kind of guessing that it's like a lover. She tthen grabbed my hand and placed it near her c-chest!_

" _Our special someone. I've been looking so long for mine. An Ashikabi is someone who we never met but someone we were born to serve. It'sour jobe to guide them to the higher sky above…"_

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

" _What was that?_ " I thought as I was about to get up.

"Mr. Sahashi." Gulp, t-that's…

"A-Ah! Landlord?" Turned and saw my landlord standing walking up the stairs. He was a bald chubby man with short legs.

"Hmm, I heard voices. Who do you have in there?"

"Ah, just a friend visiting! They were just about to leave!" I shouted out, desperately praying to what-ever deity out there that he believed me.

He got into my face and started shouting things like my contract in staying here states that I am not supposed to have anyone of the opposite gender living with me! Then he said that I would be evicted if he ever catches me with a girl!

… Looks like I need to hide Musubi-san whenever he's around.

After a few more minutes, he left and I sighed before I entered the apartment again to find Musubi-san wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Wake-san… It seems like I caused you some trouble…" Eh? Did she hear the conversation I had with my landlord?

"Hehe… Don't think too much about it, Musubi-san. I don't mind." I told her with a smile as I heard her stomach growl again as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes… Hehe, so cute.

"Well, I guess you're hungry, so let's go eat out for now." I said as I led her to the restaurant.

* * *

 **AN: I'll stop here for now, so please tell me what you think about it! And please don't hesitate to suggest a Sekirei for Wake's flock, I only need 13 in total, Musubi already included so only 12 left!**

 **For those who read my other story, The Golden Lucifer, and are waiting for the next chapter, it should be done in a few hours at best or tomorrow at most, so please wait a bit!**

 **Wake's Flock: Musubi**

 **That's all~! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Sorry, this one was waaaay overdue, so please forgive me for that!**

 **Vader23A: Thanks! I think I can add Akitsu, Miya and Toyotama in his flock~! Not sure about Uzume, though. And Homura will be a girl and be with Wake as well~! And yeah, there are only a few of those out there~!**

 **Dragonfang100: Yep~! He'll also have Minato's whole flock~!**

 **TheLastNanaya: Some of them are good choices, but the others, not so sure myself~! Though maybe I should increase the number of sekirei for Wake… And having Yukari being one of Wake's lovers along with Chiho sounds good, but not Takami, they both have a deep bond as mother and son.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sekirei belongs to someone else! I only own my OC!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm an Ashikabi!?

 ** _*Wake's P.O.V*_**

"*munch~ munch~ munch~ munch~!*"

Who would have thought that a girl could eat this much!? I only had one burger and she had about ten, and still counting! And she isn't even slowing down…

 _A few minutes later~!_

"Thank you for giving me food again, Wake-san!" Musubi-san said cheerfully as we walked out of the restaurant.

But me on the other hand…

"No problem, Musubi-san." I looked happy on the outside, but on the inside…

"… _I need to burry my wallet when I get home. We had a good run, but it is time we bid farewell…"_ I was shedding tears for my empty wallet. Luckily, I was just about to get my monthly allowance from Kaa-san later~!

"But I feel bad about forcing myself on you…" She made a sad face! Hehe, I guess I should console her…

"No, no, you don't have to feel that way." I said with a nervous smile. "Besides helping people is normal, right?"

"But still… I know!" She looked at me with fire in her eyes! "Wake-san!"

"H-Hai!?"

"Please let me cook for you tonight." She said the last part cheerfully.

"I-I… S-Sure, I guess?" I nervously said.

"Then I'll go back right now~!" And off she goes! Ah, wait!

"Hey! You remember the way back, right!?"

"Hai~!"

Well, she already knows the way, so I guess I shouldn't worry much.

"Oh right, I have to something I needed to fetch today…" I began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **(City District)**_

"Hehe, having a girl make me dinner, huh?" I chuckled to myself as I was walking back to my apartment.

"Here, please have a flyer!"

"Tell your friends, alright!"

Hmmm? A maid café? A lot of people are crowding the place… Maybe a grand opening or something?

But, those two maids handing out flyers seem, familiar… Like I somehow met them before…

"Hmmm? Ah! It's you from yesterday!" The one with a bigger bust said as the other one looked at me and… Wait!

"Gah! I-It's you two! Those lightning twins from yesterday!" Now I'm really fearful for my life!

Sparks started appearing from their fingertips as everyone else ran away! I should as well, b-but, I can't move!

"Hmph, it's unfortunate for you to run into us again so soon." The one with a bigger bust said.

"Now tell us where no.88 is." The smaller one said.

Their after Musubi!? Luckily she's at my apartment right now! I just hope that-

"Wake-san~!" I managed to look back and saw the person they were after-Musubi! "I forgot to ask you what you wanted for dinner~!"

"Musubi-san! Run, now!" I shouted as she finally noticed the people in front of me.

"Oh? There she is. And it looks like she hasn't been winged."

"We thought that since she was with you that she would be winged already, but it seems we were wrong."

""Hah!"" They shot out lightning at Musubi-san!

*BOOM!*

"KYAAA!"

Musubi-san's clothes were ripped off! Luckily, it's still able to cover her private areas!

"Musubi-san!" I need to help her! I can't just stand here and do nothing!

"Don't even bother moving."

"If you move, we won't hesitate to hit you next."

Even so! I can't just leave her alone!

 _[Do you want power, then?]_

Wha-!?

 _[I'll ask you again, do you want power? Power to help her?]_

W-Who are you!?

 _[For now, let's just say that I'm you…]_

B-But, t-that makes no sense!

 _[ANSWER THE QUESTION!]_

Y-Yes! I do want power! Even if it's just to help someone!

 _[Then let your darkness out! Summon the one sealed in you!]_

One… Sealed in me…?

 _[That's right! Bring out the real you!]_

The real… Me…

*BBBBBBRRRRRRRRR~!*

"W-What the-!?"

"W-What is this!?"

A glow surrounds my entire body…

… Once it died down, I looked toward my reflection and saw my silver hair replaced by the color black, pure black, and my eyes became a shining gold. My clothes became a pitch black trench coat that reaches until my waist, black pants and a blood red scarf around my neck.

"[… So this is the real me…?]" I asked out loud in a slightly deeper yet monotone voice. If I could look at my back, I might have found out that I had a mark at the scrape of my neck. "[… I never knew I liked the color black so much…]" Just as I finished that thought, five black tentacles appeared on the ground I'm standing on.

With closer inspection, they looked to be made of shadows. A few seconds later, they disappear.

"Mng…."

I looked back towards Musubi-san who seemed to have just opened up from the shock earlier.

"Wake…-san?" She asked as she took in my appearance while I gave a slight nod to the question.

"[… Ah, we should probably get going…]" After I said that, her happy go lucky personality came back as I got near her.

"Hai~!"

"H-Hey! Don't ignore us!"

"Yeah!" Those two are still here? I thought they already left…

"[… Can we do this another day?...]" I asked with a yawn as I picked up Musubi-san bridal style as she yelps in surprise. Hey, her clothes are torn, this is the least I could do to help her keep a bit of her modesty. "[… I'm pretty tired, and so is Musubi-san…]" With that said, I began walking away.

"Get back here!"

"We'll show you what happens to those that ignore us!"

*BOOM!*

These girls…

"[… Musubi-san, hold on tight…]"

"H-Hai~!"

I ran as fast as I could to leave the place, not noticing the blush playing at Musubi-san's face as we escape the place.

* * *

 _ **(Wake's Apartment)**_

"[… We're here…]" I said as I gently lay Musubi-san on the apartment's floor, careful not to drop her. "[… It should be fine now…]" With that said, a light surrounds me as I return to my other form, and all I could see was darkness.

Though the last thing I heard was Musubi-san calling my name as I finally succumbed to unconsciousness…

 _A few minutes later~_

"Mgh…" I woke up slowly, but where am I? "How did I get in my apartment…?" I asked no one as I finally noticed where I was. "I remember seeing those two lightning girls strike Musubi-san once and she fainted for a while, but other than that, everything's a blur…"

"… Munya…" Hmm? Where did that sound come from…?

"… Hmmm… Wake-san…" Okay, I just felt something move inside the blanket I'm in… Wait.

"Musubi-san!?" I shouted out after I saw who was making that sound! S-She's laying her head on my chest as she sleeps!? A-And she's n-n-n-naked!? W-What the hell did I do!?

Wait!

I still have my clothes on! Thank goodness! But then why is she naked!? Someone answer me!

"Mmmm? Morning Wake-san…" Oh, it seems like she's already awake.

"M-Morning, M-M-Musubi-san…" I start slowly, still not noticing how close her face is from mine. "O-Oh, and… C-C-Can y-you please tell me why you're naked…?"

"Oh!" She only realized it now!? "Hehe~! Well, my clothes were destroyed, remember~?" Oh right… I still need to ask her about that.

… Is what I would do, is she wasn't inching closer to my face with a huge blush!

"M-Musubi-san!?"

"Wake-san… I don't know why, but… My body fells so hot all of a sudden…" Eh!? W-What does she mean, 'Her body feels so hot'!? "P-Please h-help me get rid of it…" And without warning, she kissed me on the lips!? I-I lost my first kiss to a girl I barely even know…

*SHINE!*

"!?"

Bright pink wings suddenly came out of her back… They look so… Beautiful…

Once she left my lips, she looked at me with eyes filled with love… B-But that should be impossible, right?

… Right?

"Sekirei #88, Musubi! You're my Ashikabi-sama, or now and forever…" Then she rested her head on my chest as I tried to get my thoughts back to normal….

Wait… I'm an Ashikabi? I'm Musubi-san's Ashikabi…?

"Just… What is going on…?"

"Good question, my boy!" Gah!? Where the hell!? "Over here!" I looked at where the voice came from and saw the previously off TV showing a picture of a man in all white.

"Hey, wasn't that turned off before?" I asked as I went to remove the plug.

"W-Wait! Don't remove the plug!" The man on TV said as I contemplated a bit before sighing and sitting down in front of the TV. "Good boy! Now where is…"

"Professor!" Musubi-san shouts out happily, shocking me that she knows the crazy man on TV.

"Ah! #88, how has your Ashikabi been treating you?" Seriously? I just became her Ashikabi, whatever it is, a few minutes ago, and yet this guy already knew about it?

"Wake-san's been treating me well~!"

"Ah, good, good!" The man said before turning to me. "Now then, Wake Sahashi, do you know who I am?" The man asked, but I don't know how he knows my name. I then took in his appearance again, and it hit me like a rock.

"You're Hiroto Minaka, CEO of the company MBI, a rapidly growing company that has been buying most of Shinto Teito, but for unknown reasons." The information is rapidly coming back to. "And from how Musubi-san called you Professor a few seconds ago, I'm guessing that you're the one who actually started whatever this is?" I deduced.

"Very good!" The man gave out a crazy laugh. "It seems we don't have to make introductions anymore! And yes, I am the Game Master of this Game of the Gods!" Is this guy crazy? Game of the Gods? What the hell… "The Sekirei Plan, where one-hundred and eight sekirei out there fight until the last Sekirei Ashikabi pair standing! The winning pair shall reach the higher skies and a prize!"

"So… This entire plan's point is, all of the Sekirei are going to fight in this game of yours?" I asked, silently growling.

"But of course!" That's just sick… "Oh and before I go, the Sekirei Plan is Highly confidential, so you better not utter a peep to anyone not involved! Or else there will be consequences!" And with that, the crazy bastard disappeared, good riddance.

* * *

 _ **(MBI Tower) *Takami's P.O.V***_

"Takami-san! A new Ashikabi has just been confirmed!" A scientist here informed me as I nodded towards him.

"Show the information on the pair." I feel bad for the people dragged into Minaka's crazy game.

"Ma'am! The new pair is #88, Musubi and her Ashikabi is Wake Sa… ha… shi…"

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" I looked at the information again, and there it is, my adopted son became a part of this crazy game! I'm going to kill that bastard Minaka!

 _ **(Minaka's Office)**_

"MINAKA! What's the meaning of this!?" I shouted as I kicked open the door to the bastards office! "Why the hell is my son a part of your game!? We had a deal, Minaka!"

"Oh, but Takamai-kun! The deal was that I don't join him, I never said about him joining on his own!" The bastard even has the audacity to smirk!

"What's the problem this time?" Karasuba's voice said as I turned around to see the third generation discipline squad. "You're all to noisy."

"Now, now, Karasuba. Takami-san, what's the problem?" #08, Yume, asked as she had a curious expression.

The other members, #105, Benitsubasa, and #106, Haihane, didn't seem like they wanted to bother with anything.

"It's about my son joining this game." I said through gritted teeth as the two oldest members of the discipline squad looked to have recognized him. "Yes, the same one you saved 13 years ago, Yume."

"Oh? How is he doing, Takami-san?" Yume, the one who seems to be interested in my son, with Karasuba nodded in agreement, though with a smirk.

"He's doing fine." I smiled a bit, but then scowled as I faced Minaka. "But then he had to join this game of yours!"

"Oh? Takami-kun, you should know by now that he's been part of this plan way before he even winged a Sekirei." He smirked as he continued. "That boy is, after all, injected with Sekirei blood. And it seems like he can even turn into a different form now."

He showed all of us a video of Wake, nobody noticing the blush on Yume's face except me, and then it happened.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. The Sekirei blood in my son actually allowed him to have another form, a form whose strength might even be equal to that of a Sekirei! But only one thought raced my mind…

… Is my son going to be the same with this other form of his?

* * *

 **AN: Damn it was hard thinking of how to introduce Wake's darker side, but in the end I just went with this~!**

 **Anyway, once again, sorry for late update! Oh and I think I'll remove the 13 Sekirei limit, but not farther than twenty~!**

 **Wake's flock: Musubi, Kusano, Uzume, Homura, Matsu, Yume, Yashima, Miya, (Fem) Shiina, Kazehana, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Yahan, Oriha**

 **Human lovers: Yukari, Chiho**

 **Wake's lovers are still debatable, so just suggest yours and I'll see what I can do~!**

 **That's all I can say for now~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey~! Before any of you ask, this isn't an update for this story, because I'm going to discontinue this story, even if I only did two chapters. (Though it was supposed to be three, since I already made the next chapter…)**

 **If you guys want the reason, it is because I thought that the story itself needed something that I wanted to write in a story, but I couldn't do that anymore with this one, so I…**

 **Decided to make a revised version of the story called, "The Light of my Shadow", and instead of Wake being the character, I'll be making a boy by the name of Rence to take his place. It'll pretty much be the same design as Wake, with a few different changes in him.**

 **Oh, and if you want to ask, yep, he'll still be adopted by Takami, as I really like that part of my story. Though other than that, the same women/sekirei will be with Rence, along with a few others that I'll reveal slowly!**

 **So once again, I am sorry, but I need to discontinue this for now, and I hope that all of those that liked/followed my story to like this one as well!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say! The revised version will probably be out some time tomorrow, or Sunday! Ja ne!**

 **\- WakeArchus**


End file.
